1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for locating and establishing center of gravity.
2. Description of Related Art
In the research and development stage, a center of gravity of an electronic device, such as a chassis of a desktop computer, is desired. Thus, the supports for components within the electronic device can be designed with appropriate strengths. However, it is difficult to find the center of gravity of the electronic device accurately.